The Annoying Fan Girl
by thecoolauthorwithstory
Summary: Love started to bloom for Sakura when a certain Uchiha moved in next to her house-also the new neighbor. They seems to get alone well as friends-but is it right?  Sasusaku. Sasuten.


The Annoying Fan Girl

A SasuXSaku Fanfic

* * *

><p><em>Sakura POV <em>

I remember that first time when i met him. He and his family were moving in their new house next to ours. I saw his dad and him bringing in their stuffs from the moving truck. While my mom were standing in our doorway,she caught me looking at the new neighbor so she's smiles.

"Sakura honey,why don't you go ask them if they need any help?"

I face my mom, "Mom you know i'm shy when i'm around a strangers. No way". I went back to what i was doing,writing an article for my English class.

"Honey you know what i teach you about respect and manner" she started to say "Every Haruno female need to have manner,courage,beauty and even strength! And i want you to go other there so that they know we Haruno have respect!"

I sighed in annoyance "Fine mom. I'll go."

Shizuka smiled "That's my girl"

I got up and went toward the elegant looking mansion. Ready to meet my new neighbor.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV <em>

"Hey dad someone coming" Uchiha Sasuke told his dad.

Fukagu look up and smiled,it was the new neighbor. He had met them before,in the family were the parents and daughter. From what he looked at,shes a very nice girl unlike her older brother who were still in college.

She came toward their way and greet them with a warm smiles.

"Hello Mr Uchiha,you need any help?"

While asking,she felt a guy presence staring at her. She gulped and tried to stand still instead,still wasn't used to being around strangers.

The man smiled. "Well i think i could use a bit _help _so why don't you and Sasuke help me bringing all these boxes in?"

Glancing at the stack of boxes,she smiled and nodded. "Sure."

He went inside the Uchiha Manors. Leaving the two awkward teenagers alone,then both of them started to carried in all the boxes and suitcases. Though,Sasuke din't pay attention to whats he's doing. He kept glancing at her.

Her eyes are emerald green and looking at her attractive pink hair just caught him off guard. Frowning,he told himself that she would just be a normal neighbor girl who are living next door to him. And yet,they might not sees each other anyway.

But the more he looked at her,the more he wanted to get to know her. Even though,almost all of his friends has tagged him as an silent ice cubes who are too difficult and hard-headed to be friends with. He felt a feelings as if...she is that one typical girl for him...in his dreams these days.

But he never been in a relationship before-and he doesn't need to. Its all troublesome to do stuffs for your girlfriend anyway.

"Ano...so hey...whats your name?"

He twitched after hearing her voice. Her voice were gentle and soft soothing,like a melody to his ears,and her voice also hinted an...interest.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." he replied.

She blushed,and tried not to look at him. "M-Mine is Sakura."

He immediately turn his gaze at her. "Does it resembled your hair?"

Her face were redder than a cherry now. "W-What?"

"Your hair..."

She blinked "Oh! You mean...the color."

"Hn"

"I'm sorry-um...does it bother you?"

He frowned "No..why?"

She sighed sadly "Because at school...people would always tease me about my hair"

Silence...

"I actually thought its pretty"

Her eyes widened in surprise "You do?"

"Yeah"

She smiled,meeting him is better than she thought! "Well thanks! Um..so which school are you going to?"

He shrugged "Leaf High School"

"Oh! Your going there? That's really great cause i'm going there too! Are you new there?" she asked.

"Kind of" he answered. "Why how long have you been there?"

She giggled "No i'm new too! Although i know the school building very well-so i can show you around if you want me to?"

He nodded.

She grinned "Cool now lets get back to work!"

* * *

><p><em>At Sasuke house <em>

The Uchiha all gather around the dinner table for their prosper meals. On the table were chicken wings,mash potatoes,udon noodles and bagels from Taiwan. All the maids were rushing to get get the food prepared and make sure everything is perfect,since the Uchiha are beyond more than rich.

Fukagu raised his beers and announced "Thank you for the meal."

Before eating, they all began to pray before taking in the meal. After a few lines,the whole family ate their meals while conversation were being started. "So Sasuke,what do you think about our new neighbor?" Mikoto asked innocently.

He kept his head low and nodded. Fukagu had stopped eating and turn to face his son, "How about Sakura?"

The young Uchiha twitched "She's nice..."

"Well i expect you two to know each other since your're both going to Leaf High School tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>Next morning <em>

Sasuke had walk through the school building,trying to find his homeroom while spotting for a certain pink haired girl. He was wearing a dark blue polo sleeves with ripped black jeans with pockets. He also wore his brand new sneaker,black stripes Adidas shoes.

_Brown,red,blue,teal,blond-where's pink? _

He spun around and smirked,finally found her standing near the lockers corridor hallway with her nose stuck in a book. She was wearing a red sleeves shirt with white stripes jacket,she also wore red skirts and white sandals,her hair were naturally flowing down her back.

He approached her quietly,secretly peek at what kind of book she's reading. It took her about two minutes to realizes he's here,she jumped up in surprised and nearly dropped her book after he greeted her with a 'yo'

"Oops..." she mumbled,about to reach down to grabbed her books when he stopped her and do it himself. He took the book and open it to the last pages,which was to have 216 pages in total. The cover of the book wrote 'First Love'.

He read a few pages,then got bored and handed it back to her. She smiled gratefully at him "Thanks" before putting the book back in her satchel.

"Hn,so do you know where i'm supposed to go?" he asked.

She shrugged "Wait let me see your schedule?"

He handed her the yellow schedule and she take a look at it.

**Konoha Leaf High School 2012-2013**

**ID Number: 0406067856**** Lunch Number: 087654  **

**Homeroom: 302 Teacher: Hatake Kakashi**

** 1. History-302-1999 _Hatake Kakashi _**

**2. Math-406-1997 _Sarutobi Asuma_ **

**3. ** Reading-623-1997 _Fuji Iruka_****

**4. Gym-734-922 _Maito Gai_ **

**5. Music-644-670 _Yue Kurenai_ **

**6. Science-367-1999 _Orochimaru _**

**_Notices: All students must not lose their schedules unless something important happens like your house had been on fire or your parent lose their homes or any other necessary reasons to forget this_**

**_Signed_**

**_Tsunade Sama _**

She grinned brightly "Hey almost all of your're classes is with mine! I guess we could be neighbors right?"

"Hn"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on,let's get to class."

* * *

><p><em>In room 302 <em>

Everybody were buzzing around the class as they waited for their late teacher to arrive,this happens everyday so none of them mind. In the center of attentions were Yamanaka Ino,the pretty petite blonde who is the so-called fashion queen police!

Her best friends were Yue Tenten and Huyga Hinata.

"Moeeeeeee,why is Sakura forehead so lateeeeee?" she pouted "I'm supposed to take her to the mall today too!"

A girl with brown hair,who is Tenten,flipped her wavy hair back and sighed "I don't know Ino chan,i don't know..."

"M-Maybe she would be here soon,w-we're getting ready for the dance soon" soft voice spoke from a girl with dark blue hair and lavender eyes,who is Ino other friend's,Hinata.

"Oh relax already troublesome women-the dance is like two days away."

The girls spun around to face their 'guys friends' which considered Shikamaru,Neji,Naruto,Kiba and Lee.

"What are you talking about Shika kun? The dance is like millimeters close away and i haven't found the perfect dress yet!"

Neji huffed "It took normal girls like an hour to get ready but does it really takes you TWO'S days to get ready?"

The blonde crossed her arms and glare at him. "oh well too bad cause it's just me!"

Suddenly,the door opened again to reveal Sakura and Sasuke,with his hair in a unique hairstyle that makes millions of girls fall head over heels for him,the moment he walked in. He caught the attention of a certain brunette and nearly half the girls in the class,they squealed and sighed dreamily as he walked up to the front. Other guys just scoffed and booed at him,but the Uchiha nearly cared.

After a minute,the teacher walked in. Sakura got up from her seat and motioned Sasuke to sit at a desk next to hers. He plopped down and all the girls gasped as they saw the nerd sitting next to a hot guy!

Kakashi walked plainly to the board and open up his teacher textbooks. Then turned his attention to Sasuke, "You come up here." he called.

The young Uchiha got up from his seat and went in front of Kakashi desk. The teacher turned to his attendance and asked Sasuke his name's "Name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

The gray haired man wrote the name down and nodded,then motioned him to introduce himself in front of the class,after one fake coughed,he caught the whole entire class attention. He began with a few words,nothing fancy though...

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke,belong to one of the strongest clan in the Leaf."

Kakashi nodded in approval "Tell us your're likes,dislikes,goals and dreams...etc"

The young guy took a deep breath before continuing "I dislikes a lot of things but no likes in particular. My goals is to beat my brother in life." Some peoples awed and nodded,but others just stay curious. Then Kakashi settled them down and get right into the lesson.

"Okay open up your book to page 467"

* * *

><p><em>In the hallway<em>

Sasuke and Sakura were roaming around the hallways to their next period when they actually bumped into any other than Uzumaki Naruto...

"HEYA TOOTS!" called the blond. "HI SAKURA CHAN!"

The pinkette smiled and waved at him. "Ohayo Naruto."

Sasuke just stood there in silent awkwardly as the two exchanged greetings to each other,then Sakura finally noticed he's still here. "Oh! Sorry Sasuke-Naruto,this is Sasuke. Sasuke,he's Naruto."

The two guys shook their hands and Naruto brightly grinned. "You must be the new kid here-i never saw you around!"

"I just transferred here." the Uchiha replied.

"OHHHHH THAT'S RIGHT!"

Then the blond shuffling through his backpack for his schedule. "Which class do you two have next?"

"Uh-math!" Sakura answered for both of them.

He laughed "Then i guess we're neighbors then!"

* * *

><p><em>In Math <em>

All the students grabbed a seat as the teacher were doing paperwork. The Uchiha were about to sit somewhere near Sakura when the same blond kid hollered out to him. "OI SASUKEEEEEEE! OVER HERE!"

He groaned but Sakura giggled. "It's okay! Go sit with them Sasuke."

He shrugged and went towards the blond table,figuring out by looking at another empty seat. He saw that guy with long brown hair and white eyes from earlier,reluctantly,he sat down next to him and ignored Naruto's wailing.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WWHY DID YOU LEFT ME FOR HIMMMMMMMMMM"

Neji smirked. "Nice choice's."

The Uchiha snickered.

"Of course"

In the end,Naruto ended up sitting with Shikamaru while Sakura sat with Tenten,Ino with Hinata. Lee with Kiba.

And their boring math lesson begins.

* * *

><p><em>After school <em>

Sasuke was about to drove away from the school-when he saw Sakura walking home alone,unconsciously aware that he pulled his pickup truck near her. She startled from the noise but quickly regained herself and fixed her glasses.

"You want a ride home?" he asked in a bored tone.

She nodded "Um...sure"

He unlock the door and led her hop in,she went to the front seat and patiently waited as he made his way towards the street signs. They drove in awkward silence but she intend to break it. "So how was your first day of school?

The Uchiha nodded plainly "Fine"

She grinned "It looks like Naruto were interested to meet you"

"Well i'm not"

She giggled. "Give him a chance!"

He smirked at her but kept silent.

* * *

><p><em>At the front gate <em>

"Thanks for the ride" Sakura thanked him.

He nodded and they both went to their perspective house. But Sasuke still stood there as he watched Sakura walks away. The girl who he had met for only a day-the girl that he felt comfortable around with unlike all the other girls. Then he went to his own house to be greeted by his mom.

"Sasuke honey-how your first day?"

He shrugged "It was okay"

He walked past his mother and up the stairs to his room. When he got there,he took a quick shower and dried his hairs,then lay down on his bed for a quick nap. He haven't realizes he was new here-though he knew he could fit in.

"Better get some rest" he mumbled,and went straight to sleep. Waiting for tomorrow to see a certain pink haired girl...

* * *

><p>...<p> 


End file.
